Black Fox
Black Fox was a minor character who appeared in the episode Stone Trees. Black Fox was a member of the Nootka Indian tribe. He worked as a lumberjack in the Canadian woods and was a colleague of Jacques LaFleur. He was unbeatable when it came to climbing trees. When LaFleur and two other Canadian woodcutters, Cruser and Pierre, uncovered a stone tree with Indian inscriptions, Black Fox recalled one of his tribes legends, which said many harvests ago, when the buffalo were plenty, an ancient chief angered the gods. And so, to appease the gods, Black Fox's ancestors carved a mighty totem pole the color of the sun and hid it between two stone trees. Matt Trakker set out to find the other petrified tree. While traveling in Thunderhawk with Trakker, LaFleur, Scott Trakker and T-Bob, the vehicle was almost crushed by an avalance of falling trees. Black Fox exclaimed that the ancient gods must have been trying to keep them away. When they arrived at the site of the stone tree, they not only found the stone tree gone, but also all the surrounding ones uprooted. Trakker asked Black Fox to take Scott and T-Bob back to the logging camp where it was safe. Black Fox offered to show Scott how to make an Indian headdress, and Scott reluctantly agreed, saying that it may come in handy for a school project. Traveling by fox on an old Indian trail, the three travelers encountered an angry and hungry bear. Black Fox told the boy and his robot to take the lower trail while he held off the bear. But he tripped, hit his head against a tree and lost consciousness. Although he was defenceless against the bear, Black Fox was in luck: the bear decided to leave him be and go after Scott and T-Bob instead. The boy and robot hid in a hollow tree trunk, and eventually ended up on a raft in the river. Some time later, after encountering V.E.N.O.M., Scott and T-Bob were back on their raft. Miles Mayhem used a missile from Switchblade to cause a group of logs already drifting in the water to become a threat to the raft. Suddenly, Black Fox reappeared on the side of the river and threw a rope to Scott and T-Bob to pull them out of the water. He explained that he was able to track the two of them after regaining consciousness. Unfortunately, the unlucky Nootka fell into the river himself after his lasso got snagged by one of the floating logs. This time he was saved by Brad Turner flying Condor, who flew over him so that Black Fox could grab on to the bottom of the flying motorcycle. V.E.N.O.M. had found the ancient totem pole, but abandoned it after it turned out to be made of amber instead of gold. To the Nootka tribe, the recovery of the pole was much more precious than gold, being their heritage. Black Fox told Matt Trakker his tribe would be eternally grateful to M.A.S.K. for finding it. Behind the Scenes *Black Fox was voiced by Doug Stone. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Doug Stone